Rain
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: Everyone has a fear. For some it's darkness or heights or who knows what else... Well, for young Eren Jaeger, it's the rain, and when he finds himself in the senior wing of the Survey Corps headquarters, he also finds himself in the presence of the fearsome warrior Levi Ackerman. Levi x Eren if you tilt your head and squint. I don't own the image.


A lot of people find the rain oddly calmly. It's rather funny to me really. I don't understand how anyone could find millions of gallons of water falling to the earth calming. Hell, some people can't sleep without having some sound that mimics, or is the rain. I don't think I can ever understand that. Rain can't calm me anymore.

Ever since the year of 845, I was horrible with the rain. It was fear... no... it was terror that blew in with the rain that bound me in this little wet, cold corner of the room. That damned bastard continuously peered over the edges of my mind, filling my every being with hatred and fear. All I could hear was each and every step he took... the thunder. All I could see was him disappearing in a flash of light and steam, leaving chaos in his wake... the lightning. The doctors called it Ombrophobia. They told me it was a side effect of that day and it would follow me around until I could get some closure... by killing the colossal titan so he can't hurt anyone close to me.

What are the odds that'll happen in the first place?

My back trembles softly as lightning flashes outside and I curl up into an even tighter fetal position, bracing myself for what came next. Thunder always came after the lightning and nothing good ever came from thunder or lightning. The fire that had crackled playfully and warmly was long since dead and cold in the fireplace. The mess hall was a cold and lonely place in the rain, but it was bigger and more comforting than my body crushing room. I usually wouldn't say that, but when I was this terrified, four walls closing in on me didn't help. It had been raining all night now and I was curling up in my usual corner, trembling as I always did. Sometimes I wish I never grew this fear. If anyone ever saw me like this, I would die of mortification after I threatened them with murder to keep their mouth shut.

_"Eren... Mikasa... You have to survive!"_

"M-Mom..."

Thunder boomed loudly outside and every one of my nerves were alert and screaming at me to run. That it wasn't thunder this time. It was him!

I knew he'd be back. But I didn't have my weapons, what if he hurt Mikasa! I had to get back to the dorms and stop him!

A small scowl graced my lips and I moved to stand, tears slipping down my cheeks. I would do it this time. He wouldn't-

_BOOM! _

My eyes widened to the point of almost falling out and I was vaguely aware of someone shouting, nearly screaming with the roll of thunder. I distantly wondered who it was as I sank to my knees and back into a protective position. That voice was so painstakingly familiar, but it was the least of my worries now. _Go away... _Another roll of thunder and a flash of light. Another shout of horror. They were mocking me. _Shut up!_ My mind screamed at the phantom voice...

* * *

I wasn't ever particularly fond of the rain. It got my things wet and it destroyed all of my cleaning work by making the atmosphere sticky and encouraging bugs to escape inside. Pissed me off to be perfectly honest... but it helped me sleep, so it was more like I was on equal terms with the rain. If it let me sleep, then I tolerated it.

What am I saying, I don't have a say in if it rains or not.

A small sigh slipped from my lips and I rolled over in bed, my head feeling pleasantly fuzzy as I was on the edge of sleep. I didn't usually smile but sleep was such a luxury that I couldn't banish the small smile on my face. These cadets were working me raw. I couldn't wait till they were finally senior soldiers. That would give me a week of rest before the next batch of little rats rolled in.

However, that was a problem for tomorrow. Right now, I would take advantage of being showered and curled up in my nice clean white sheets in a pair of sweat pants.

But of course, the second I got something worth treasuring, it was torn away.

"C-Corporal!"

My slanted eyes snapped open in shock when I heard my military title and I shot up in bed, very much awake. Was that just my imagination... or was that Eren? My lips creased into a small frown. No. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. That brat was supposed to be in the cadet wing. He wouldn't be in the senior wing, much less down stairs in the kitchen. Sighing, I let my eyes slowly drift shut.

Just as my breathing slowed down and the fuzziness was eating away at the edge of my mind, another shout roused me from the comfort of sleep following a roll of thunder.

**_"LEVI!"_**

_God damn it, Jaeger..._ My mind growled softly as I shot out of bed and pulled a pistol out from underneath my pillow. Yeah, sure, I was acting annoyed, but on the inside I was worried for the boy. What if he came here because he was injured? That could turn into a serious problem. If he was hurt and accidentally shifted, then he'd bring this entire building down on our heads! Fear eating away at my mind, I flew out of my room and into the hall.

Thank God I cleaned the halls yesterday... I thought as my clean bare feet padded against the polished oak floors. If these damned floors weren't clean I wouldn't have even bothered coming out here. My feet pounded against the smooth wooden steps and I took the safety off my gun just in case Eren was in trouble.

"You'd better be dying, Jaeger, because you woke me up and I haven't slept for three..."

When I rounded the corner, I froze and suddenly I got a sinking feeling deep within my gut.

"...days..." I trailed off, watching with a softer gaze in comparison to my usual glare. Never before had I seen someone look so broken in all of my years as Corporal.

The Eren Jaeger, humanity's one and only hope, was curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall and clearly crying softly by the way his shoulders shook and tears rolled down his face. With the next roll of thunder he shouted my name and put his palms against his ears in a clear attempt to block out any sound. It didn't seem like he was aware he was crying out for my presence. Was I really the first person he thought to come to, or did he even mean to come here in the first place.

It didn't matter, right now all that was important was that I got him to shut up. I couldn't have him waking the entire wing now could I? Grimacing, I stepped close enough that we were within arms reach and loomed over him with arms crossed. "Oi, brat. What the hell do you think you're doing here past curfew?" I whisper yelled, trying to keep my voice down, but also sound intimidating.

A pair of watery green eyes met my own and widened slightly, most likely at my sudden appearance. His lips parted as though he was going to say something but with another roll of thunder he yelped and buried his face back in his knees with a sob. God this child was a pathetic sight. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform yet! I sighed and shook my head, kneeling down to eye level with the boy. "Jaeger, look at me for a second."

Eren's tear filled eyes met mine again and I felt my heart melt. It was like seeing a little lost puppy on the street. "Are you scared of the rain, brat?" Okay, the brat part wasn't necessary, but I wasn't about to go all mushy on the kid. I'm still his superior.

Eren's head trembled as he nodded in response and my heart was a puddle on the floor. Of course, it didn't show on my face. Like I said, I'm his superior. It's not like I could let him think I can't give him a good ass kicking if I decide to. My face was completely blank.

"You mind telling me why, Jaeger?" I asked, trying to keep some of the sharpness in my voice.

He looked down into his knees and nodded his head. I don't wanna talk about it... He told me silently with that one nod. An eyebrow twitched upwards on my face and I frowned. Any other soldier would have loved giving their sob story to me, which would have led to me throwing them out. God, this kid was something else all together. Thunder rolled through the area and I jumped slightly, not expecting that. However, it was nothing compared to Eren's reaction. He cried out in shock and a string of little gasps escaped him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I had two options at this point. Leave him here and go back to bed (the preferable option), or sit here with him until he calms down a little (the right option).

An irritated sigh escaped my lips and I quietly stuck my hand into my pocket. "You're going to be the end of me, Eren Jaeger." I muttered before pulling out a pair of earplugs.

I stood and grabbed a table cloth from the table behind me, yanking it off the table and wrapping it around the boy's shoulders, seeing how he must be soaking wet and freezing from running all the way over here. Quietly gauging the brat's surprised reaction, I slid the earplugs into his ears, mostly muffling any sounds from the outside. The quivering teen looked up at me with curious, tear brimmed eyes, though the tears were starting to retract and the trembling was calming. He must have been confused that the fearsome captain Levi was helping him with his little phobia. That was enough to confuse anyone I suppose.

Me and my sleep deprived self slowly sunk down next to him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close against my chest. I could imagine his reaction; Green eyes wide and surprised as they stared up at me with his mouth in a shocked "o" shape.

_Heh..._

I felt him nuzzle into my chest slightly and I looked down at him with a scowl. "D-Don't start thinking I have a soft spot for you now, you little shit. I just don't feel like climbing all the way back up those stairs. Got that?" God damn it. My voice faltered.

Glistening emerald green eyes met mine with a slightly mischievous look, but also a very thankful one. "Hai, Heichou."

Grimacing and turning my head away from the kid, I scowled. This kid could see right through me. "Tch. Moron." I muttered. However, when I looked back at Eren to continue speaking... He was fast asleep. His chest gently rose and fell in harmony with the rain and I blinked in surprise. He fell asleep so quickly against me. Never thought that he'd fall asleep on the most fearsome warrior in the Scout Regiment. "Heh... Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that." I muttered.

With that, I just rested my cheek on the top of his soft brown hair and quietly let myself drift off the sleep, sighing thoughtfully.

Yes, it was humiliating, having a cadet draped on my chest and an arm around said cadet as we both slept against the wall on the floor. However, that was the best damn sleep I had ever gotten.

And, just because of my luck, the one who happened to find us in the morning was Cadet Arlert. But that's another story for another time...

***le gasp* What's this?! A non-spankfic story from Kyoya-TheShadowKing?! What is this sorcery? Idk I finished the series and got bored so here ya go. Take the fluffiness.**


End file.
